harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Neil (ANB)
Neil is an eligible bachelor in Harvest Moon 3DS: A New Beginning. Neil understands animals a lot better than he does humans, and may come off as a reserved and cold character upon first impression. Deep down, he longs for companionship, and wants more friends to share his passion of animals with. He's good friends with Rod, and the two often discuss pets and farm animals. Neil will move into town on the 9th day of Spring of the first year, and will give the player his/her first cow. After that, he moves in as a permanent resident. His home is next to Hana's shop, and he sets up his animal store Mondays through Thursdays from 10AM to 6PM in the village. Schedule Gifts }} Gift Responses Loved Huh, what is this? Is this for me? MC, since you insist, I'll accept, but I won't return it even if you ask me to later. Liked Is this for me? A(n) item? I like this. I was just thinking of how I wanted one. Thank you, MC. Neutral Huh? What? You're giving this to me? Okay, I'll take it. Disliked Why're you giving this to me? I don't need something like this. Isn't there someone else who wants it? Hated I... hate this. MC, you're doing this on purpose, right? I'm getting mad. Don't give me this again. Got that? Gifts Given *Given at 20,000 FP and have 9 livestock on your farm **Farm Bell Blueprint *Given at 35,000 FP **Animal Parade Wallpaper Blueprint Heart Events ''Hard-Working'' Black Heart Event Go to Neil's house between the hours of 6:00 am to 9:30 am on Friday, Saturday, or Sunday in any weather while you are playing as the girl main character and you have 5000 Friendship Points or more with Neil and he is inside his house. ---- ''The True Neil'' Purple Heart Event ' Go in Neil's house during 6:00 am to 9:30 am on Friday, Saturday, or Sunday in Sunny weather while you are playing as the girl main character and Neil has a purple heart color or higher, you have seen the black heart event, the Cottage has been built, and Rod has been unlocked. ---- ''A Confession'' Reverse Confession To trigger, you are playing as the girl main character and go to Neil's house on Saturday or Sunday in Sunny weather while Neil is halfway through the blue heart, you have given Neil 100 or more gifts, you have a ring in your rucksack, and you have seen the Black and Purple Heart Events. ---- ''Reason of Kindness'' Green Heart Event To trigger, you are playing as the girl main character and walk from the Mountain area to the Forest area on a Sunny Friday, Saturday, or Sunday at 10:00 AM to 6:00 PM while Neil is at a green heart or higher, and you have seen the Black and Purple Heart Events. ---- ''Change of Pace'' Yellow Heart Event To trigger, you are playing as the girl main character and go to Neil's house on a Sunny Friday, Saturday, or Sunday at 6:00 AM to 6:00 PM while Neil is at a yellow heart or higher, and you have seen the Black, Purple, and Green Heart Events. Heart Dialog Sayings "I stocked up on animals to sell to you. All the good ones, you'll see. Take care of them on your farm. I'm counting on you, MC." Eating "Man, I'm starting to get full. I always think I can eat it, and then end up making too much." Asleep "...nnn... you guys... be good... today... good girl... good girl..." About Moving "I don't mind moving house. But I have animals, so it might be quite a chore." Summer "A clear day is fine, but heat like this is enough to dry you out! Why can't it be just a bit cooler?" Working "If you're just looking, feel free to leave. if you actually want an animal then look all you want." Wearing Red Eastern Dress "Whoa. what's with that get-up?! Your legs are all exposed! Huh? You think it's cute? I mean, that's not the problem... Well, it is real cute, and the color looks good on you... Yeah, so all the more... ! Don't go you walking around in that! Why? Because I said so!" Festivals Crop Festival, Beginner, Win Vegetable I wonder what makes these vegetables great? I only know about animals... Even the crops that won seem normal to me. I suppose people could look at my animals and say the same thing. Crop Festival, Advanced, Win So I guess you're some sort of master? You just waltzed in and won at the toughest level. I'm kind of surprised. Vegetable I wonder what makes those vegetables great? I only know about animals... Even the crops that won seem normal to me. I suppose people could look at my animals and say the same thing. Flower What? No, I'm not mad. Which veggies don't I like? What are you talking about? Why don't you go talk to someone else about this stuff? Cooking Festival Intermediate Fried and Boiled, Win Can you hear all those stomach growling at the Cooking Festival? I guess I can understand why people might get hungry. Me, though? Nah, I'm not that kind of guy. ..Huh? You say you heard it just now? My stomach's not growling! That's got to be yours. Wow... You're pretty good, MC. You're better than I'd thought. I like the kind of cooking where you just cut something up, throw it in the pot, and then wait for it. Most of the dishes I cook are like that. If you put time into cooking, might as well put time into raising animals, too. Cow/Chicken Festival Cow Hey MC. Are you taking your cows to the Animal Sanctuary? The Animal Sanctuary is like a resort for your animals. Whether they go or not can make all the difference. If you are aiming to win in the advanced class with the best milk you should take them as often as possible. If it has been at my place even once, I can recognize a cow's face in a single glance. Actually, I can so the same with other animals, too. No matter how short the time they're with you, if you take care of animals, they stick in your memory. It's the same way with people, isn't it? You don't easily forget someone you've spent the day with. Chicken Chickens are pretty naive animals. If you don't put them to bed properly and let them wake up in the morning, they won't lay eggs. If you leave them outside and the don't lay eggs the next morning, you can't complain. I feel reassured that you are looking after them properly. If there is something you don't understand, ask me. Just because you don't know something doesn't mean the chickens deserve to be poorly taken care of. Beginner, Lose You can't have been trying hard enough if you lost in the beginner class. All the other contestants worked like crazy. Just because it's the beginner class doesn't mean winning is easy. Beginner, Win You're not half bad, MC. Well, it's just the beginner class. I'm not surprised you won. Flower Festival What's with the flowers all of a sudden? The Flower Festival...? Okay, if you're giving them to me, I'll take them. Music Festival Listing to others play music made me want to play my instrument again. What? Can I play an instrument? Well, not that great, but I can play the guitar ok. Fireworks Festival Come to think of it, why are fireworks a regular event in summer? I don't see any problem with having fireworks in other seasons... The sound of fireworks really shakes your body, doesn't it? My heart jumps every time they go bang. I wonder why... The fireworks were quite good. It is a little sad that they ended so quickly... Toni kept shouting "bravo" and "thank you" at the fireworks... I wonder why. It's not as if they can understand. Or can they? They're not alive, are they? Haha, that's impossible... right? New Year's Eve That pot looks like the right size for so many people. Festivals have gotten livelier since the time you came, MC. That's a good trend, yeah? ...I have my own work to do, regardless of how many people live here. Gallery Neil.jpg tumblr_mcl4cfT2GE1qhobgao1_500.jpg tumblr_mclrfc5wXH1rob0h5o1_500.jpg tumblr_mcrtirOeTb1ro34bso1_500.png 1001_438887656172473_167589828_n.jpg 1098_438899172837988_403060739_n.jpg 18196_438899159504656_116954904_n.jpg 62214_438857276175511_867247601_n.jpg 63335_438887626172476_449386633_n.jpg 65300_438857242842181_870673138_n.jpg 68400_438857336175505_17159469_n.jpg 182589_438857312842174_1864762322_n.jpg 390103_438857396175499_1793264707_n.jpg 402403_438857372842168_2080179938_n.jpg 408159_438857356175503_751712211_n.jpg 430664_438887569505815_1395432718_n.jpg 533876_438887699505802_22402746_n.jpg 535509_438899122837993_453927561_n.jpg 557595_438857479508824_1955714325_n.jpg 575336_438857452842160_792992909_n.jpg Attire-2.jpg Eating-food-with-Neil.jpg Eating-food-with-Neil2.jpg Eating-food-with-Neil3.jpg Eating-food-with-Neil4.jpg Eating-food-with-Neil5.jpg Eating-food-with-Neil6.jpg Videos Category:A New Beginning NPCs Category:A New Beginning Bachelors Category:Harvest Moon 3DS: A New Beginning Category:A New Beginning Characters